Hillwood Summer
by I.write.what.I.write
Summary: Sequel to Hillwood High: Helga's Diary. Hillwood Summer follows the life of the gang during the summer vacation leading up to Arnold's Fourth of July party.
1. Arnold

"Sure Shortman I don't mind, I'll go fish out some party lights from the basement later." Grandpa told his only grandson as he picked up his plates and placed them in the sink.

"I was thinking of heading to the supermarket to get some stuff later today, write down what you need for your party for me." Stella chimed in.

"Get those mini-hotdogs where they put little toothpicks on them, they're great for Fourth of July parties." Miles added.

"Thanks guys." Arnold smiled as he helped his grandmother with the dishes.


	2. Curly

**Curly**

It's been a little over seven months hard months since the fire incident and not a day goes by that he doesn't think about it. The look on Rhonda's face that day never failed to break his heart every time he remembered it.  
Juvie was bad enough and moving in with his relatives in another state was even worse. But his parents thought it would do him good since he was now the most hated kid in Hillwood High and possibly everyone in Hillwood.

He was homesick.


	3. Gerald

**Gerald**

He's always dreaded this moment, but now that Jamie-O was gone he was the big brother in the house. And it was now his sole responsibility to look out for her as a big brother.

He was closer to Timberly than Jamie was to her, and only three years apart they were literally more like friends. She usually told him everything before she even told their mom about it.

"What's his name?" Gerald inquired about the boy who's asked his sister out.

"Jordan." She replied.

"Chocolate boy?" Gerald scrunched his face.

"Nobody calls him that anymore Gerald, you know that."

"Did you tell mom and dad?"

"Nope, I want you to be with me when I do."

"Why me Tim? It's your date not mine."

Something about the D-word made him cringe, he couldn't believe his baby sister Timberly was finally at that age.

"Because that way it's gonna be a lot less awkward. Especially with dad, and you know Jordan you can back me up when dad starts asking me questions about him. Please Gerald." She gave him a puppy-eyed look.

Gerald couldn't help but give in, "Fine" he sighed. "We'll tell them before dinner tonight."

"I love you! I love you! I love you!" Timberly jumped up and down and gave him a tight hug.


	4. Harold

**Harold**

High school had been a turning point in Harold's life, he's come a long way from being the chubby mama's boy.

Harold put the dumbbell down and looked at himself in the mirror. He was now hitting the gym, and getting every girl he hits on. Still, he felt empty. Like how he used to when he tried to fill that emptiness with food.


	5. Helga - Lila

**Helga**

Days when Big Bob went on business trips were great, it was even a bonus if it was during the vacation with Miriam and Olga at their jobs. The house was a lot quieter.

Helga almost dozed off as she was reading a book in the living room when the doorbell took her by surprise almost making her fall off the couch.

She groaned as she walked to the door, all her annoyance waned away when she saw her boyfriend standing at the other side of the door looking handsome in a white polo shirt.

"Hey Helga, wanna go get some ice cream?"

"Sure." She beamed "Gimme two minutes."

**Lila**

That uncomfortable feeling always seemed to come up whenever she saw them together. Their personalities contrasted greatly and yet, they seemed so perfect together.

She tried to put the best smile she had when they came in the ice cream shop she worked in part-time as a waitress.

"Hello you two, what would you like to have today?" She asked them.

"I'll have a Rocky Road." Arnold said.

"I'll have pistachio." Helga followed.

"I'm sorry Helga, but that was only a two-week special." Lila tried to sound apologetic. "Perhaps you'd like our new flavor, strawberry sorbet."

She knew Helga was allergic to strawberries, she just loved seeing Helga's temper flare; maybe it'll make her look less appealing to Arnold.

But Helga just smiled and said, "That's ok, I guess I'll have to share with Arnold."

**Author's Note: Hey guys, what do you think so far? Let me know what you guys think, this story has gotten over 200 views in 3 days but no comments yet? Let me know what you think. Do you like it? Do you not like it? Any suggestions any questions? I'd love to hear from you.**


	6. Patty

**Patty**

"Jokes on her." Patty who was sitting across the couple told Helga after Lila left.

Helga smiled at her.

"What's she talking about?" Arnold asked his girlfriend.

"Just girl stuff." She replied to him with a wink.

Patty paid the tab and got up to leave, she was glad she was finally done with that school. Done with the likes of Lila who played the role of angels but made her life up until high school miserable.

"Hey Patty. Long time no see." Harold greeted her by the shop door.

Patty's eyes scanned his toned arms.

"See anything you like?" He asked her cheekily bringing Patty back to her senses.

"Get over yourself." She scoffed jokingly.

Patty always had this charm, she wasn't skinny or tiny like the type of girls high school boys loved. She was tall and athletic and was better at guy stuff, like sports, than most guys.  
But despite her looks she was really classy and smart, something not many girls their age tried to be.

"You're not gonna put all those hours sweating out in gym to waste here are you?" Patty pointed at the ice cream shop behind her with her thumb.

"It's just a once a week thing, cheat day." Harold shrugged. "Where are you going?"

"I dunno- maybe the bookstore."

"Can I come with?"

"Sure if you want to."


	7. Rhonda - Sid

**Rhonda**

Italian men truly were charming and not just in the movies. It's been over a week and a half vacationing in Italy with her family and her charm didn't fail to work overseas too.  
She was a pretty American girl and he was a handsome Italian boy and both their dark eyes couldn't take themselves from the other.

She really does have a thing for Italian boys, she thought.

**Sid**

There was no better day than payday, and today's payday was especially good since it was the day he'll finally have his own car. He'll finally be able to drive his girl to dates, maybe go on road trips.

He's been working hard since the beginning of summer, working two jobs to save up for a car and paying for his medication.

.

Sid thought he'd stop by the salon where his mom worked.

"Hey mom." He greeted.

"Sid honey when did you get this car?"

"This morning," he said giving her a kiss on the cheek when she settled on the passenger seat "and you're my first passenger."


	8. The Party

**The Party**

A honk outside let her know that her boyfriend had arrived and Rhonda rushed out of the house to meet him. She'd missed him so much and no foreign hottie came close to her Sid.

"Hey beautiful." He greeted her with a kiss on her cheek as soon as got in the car.

"I really missed you." She told him as she gently rubbed his hand.

"Why do you sound so sad?" he asked her trying not to show how anxious he started to feel.

She did feel sad, she was sad that she let herself be attracted to some other guy while her sweet Sid was faithfully waiting for her back in Hillwood. Rhonda reminded herself that despite that nothing happened, she refused the hottie's advances at her, she remained faithful.

.

"You two stay where I can see you." Gerald told his sister and her boyfriend.

"Fine." Timberly rolled her eyes as she took her boyfriend's hand and proceeded to blend in with the party.

"It's so cool we get to go to the older kid's parties now." Chocolate boy told her.

"Hey, hey don't you think it's a little too soon to be holdin' hands? Hey Timberly." Gerald gave up when he realized they were too far from him to hear his words.

"Don't worry Gerald, they're good kids." Phoebe reassured him.

Gerald sighed, "I know Pheebs, it's just-"

"You can't seem to believe that your baby sister is finally at that age. But you have to understand that you're being more like a father to her than a brother, you need to tone it down a bit so you can make it more easier for her to talk to you."

"You're right." Gerald gave her small hand a gentle squeeze.

.

"I had to drop my mom off at my aunt's. Yes I'm here Rhonda, I'll be right up. Ok bye."

Nadine paused when she saw a familiar figure across the street from the boarding house. She squinted her eyes for a clear view since it was already dark.

"Curly?!" she blurted and the figure immediately started walking away. "Curly wait!"

Curly stopped in his tracks but didn't turn to face her, he was too ashamed.

"When did you get here?" Nadine asked him.

"A couple days back." He replied.

A moment of silence feel on them almost making Nadine almost wish she'd pretended she didn't see him and kept walking to the party.

"Nadine."

"Yes?"

"Could I ask you a favor? Could you not tell anyone that you've seen me?"

"What were you doing near the boarding house?"

"I saw people heading towards Arnold's and-"

He wanted to say he thought it would a good time to apologize to everyone but then backed off when he realized how stupid that thought was. But his pride got the best of him.

"And?"

Curly shook his head, "Nothing. Just promise me you won't tell anyone, please? Even … Rhonda."

Nadine agreed understandably as he finally turned to face her, his mouth started to form a weak smile.

"Thank you." He said.


End file.
